Taelia de Carthage
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Je m'appelle Taelia Hopper, et c'est mon histoire. (Je suis desolee pour mon francias mauvais...)


**Salut, je m'appelle Affa. C'est ma fanfic premiere a francais. J'ai envoyee c'est fic en anglaise et entree en une competition de avec aide de ma mom et ma professeur francaise.**

**Je suis desolee, je parle seulment petite francaise...**

* * *

Bonjour, je m'appelle Taelia...oui, la fameuse Taelia, celle qui a passé une journée à Kadic, puis est partie. Je suis la seule qui ressemble à Aelita, et je suis ici pour vous dire que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je ne suis pas, comme certains d'entre vous peuvent le penser, la fille d'Anthea, qu'elle avait quand elle a échappé aux hommes en noir et s'était remariée. Autant que je sache Anthea est morte, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle après qu'elle ait été capturée. En fait, je ne suis pas, liée à Aelita en aucune façon. Mes cheveux ne sont même pas naturellement rose, mais noir. Maintenant...je vais vous raconter une histoire, mon histoire...Mais, je vous préviens, ne la répétez à personne. Vous m'entendez? Personne. Vous ne savez jamais quand vos ennemis sont sans les environs...Les murs ont des oreilles, vous savez. Si les Hommes en Noir entendent que vous êtes au courant de mon existence, ils vous poursuivront et obtiendront les réponsesà leurs questions par tous les moyens nécessaires. Je suis désolée si ce que je fais vous met dans la ligne de feu...mais, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. J'ai besoin qu'au moins une personne sache que j'ai existé...et ce que j'ai fait. De grâce, ne me détestez pas lorsque que vous aurez entendu mon histoire, ou, allez-y et haïssez-moi, ce n'est pas comme si je ne suis pas habituée. En outre, quand j'aurai terminé mon histoire, je partirai. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps au même endroit car les Hommes en Noir vont me rattraper...mais j'anticipe. Je suppose que je devrais commencer par ma plus tendre enfance...

J'étais une petite fille intelligente, un génie précoce, vraiment. Maintenant, ne pensez pas que je sois narcissique loin de là. Mes parents m'avaient testée de nombreuses fois et les psychologues ont tous dit la même chose. J'étais une sorte de génie extraordinaire pour eux. Pendant les premières années de ma vie scolaire, je changeais d'école presque chaque semestre. Mes parents étaient déterminés à trouver une école qui répondrait à mes besoins. Personnellement, j'aurais été heureuse d'être dans une classe d'enfants normaux, mais mes parents voulaient m'offrir les meilleures opportunités possibles. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bonnes écoles dans le Maryland. J'ai grandi aux États-Unis, vous voyez. Mes parents ont même essayé de m'enseigner à la maison, mais cela n'a pas été concluant. Ils étaient intelligents, mais ils ne me stimulaient pas suffisamment.

Un jour, pendant l'été, avant la 7e année, mes parents étaient à la recherche d'écoles quand ils ont découvert un établissement fantastique appelé Kadic Académie. Ils ont envoyé une demande d'inscription et j'ai obtenu une bourse complète, y compris l'hébergement ainsi, qu'une classe spéciale une fois par jour avec le psychologue de l'école. J'ai oublié son nom...mais la classe avec lui, c'était génial! Il me mettait au défi de comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent, plutôt que de simplement me donner un problème en me disant d'y répondre. J'ai vite découvert que j'avais un don pour la programmation informatique. Je me souviens qu'il m'emmenait à l'université locale et me faisait asseoir devant un ordinateur en me disant,

"Ok, Morgan, c'est ce que les gens voient quand ils utilisent un ordinateur." Oui, Morgan Stones, c'était mon nom à l'époque. Quoi qu'il en soit, il pressait sur quelques boutons et des files interminables de programmation apparaissaient.

"C'est ce que les gens qui créer les ordinateurs, voient. Je veux que tu penses à quelque chose et que tu le fasses apparaître sur l'écran, en utilisant la programmation. "J'ai hoché la tête et regardé l'écran pendant un certain temps, en examinant les fonctions de la programmation, pour essayer de comprendre ce que le fonctionnement du système. Après une dizaine de minutes, j'ai commencé à taper un code alors que le psychologue observait Je ne me souviens pas exactement ce que j'ai fait, ça devait être une sorte de formule de piratage. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout à coup le mot "Carthage" est apparu sur l'écran, avec quelque informations à propos de la communication. J'ai souri, heureuse de ce que j'avais fait, mais les yeux du psychologue s'agrandirent. Il regarda pendant une seconde, puis il me dit de stopper immédiatement. Je l'ai fait.

"Mais pourquoi? Qu'ai-je fait de mal?" Je lui ai demandé.

"Tu es tombé sur quelques informations que tu ne devais pas voir," répondit-il.

"Oh..."

Il ne m'a plus faire travailler à l'ordinateur par la suite. En échange, j'ai appris des théories, les mathématiques et les langues.

Oh, et je sais à quoi tu penses. "Taelia, si tu es allée à Kadic en 7e, pourquoi personne ne t'a reconnue lorsque tu y es venu la deuxième fois?" Eh bien, tout d'abord, j'avais changé et j'agissais de manière totalement différente. Mes cheveux étaient noirs et longs, j'étais plus jeune, plus petite, et, surtout, beaucoup plus innocente. Deuxièmement, quand je suis allé à Kadic la première fois, c'était en 1978, je suis né en 1968. Je devrait donc être un adulte, devrait-ce pas? Eh bien, non, j'ai 13 ans. Maintenant, la raison pour laquelle j'ai 13 ans et que je ne suis pas une adulte est...un peu compliquée, mais j'en parlerai plus tard. Comme c'était 1978, aucun des étudiants qui étaient là quand je suis allée à Kadic la deuxième fois étaient encore nés. La seule personne qui était là était M. Delmas, et à l'époque c'était un nouvel enseignant. Je n'étais pas dans ses classes, cependant.

Un jour, alors que j'étais en train de déjeuner seule le directeur est venu jusqu'à moi.

"Morgan Stones, s'il te plaît viens avec moi, tu as des visiteurs," a-t-il dit. Je me souviens distinctement, le directeur avait l'air...nerveux. Je ne m'arrêtais pas à cette pensée à l'époque, cependant. Je suis allée avec lui dans son bureau et il y avait là deux gars énormes qui portaient des costumes noirs et des lunettes de soleil.

"Je vous remercie, monsieur Dubois. S'il vous voulez nous laisser seuls, nous aimerions parler à l'enfant," dit l'un des gars en noir.

"Uh ... Oui ... Cela sera-t-il long?" demanda le directeur principal.

"Seulement quelques minutes," répondit l'un des gars. Le directeur sortit du bureau. Les hommes m'observèrent un moment. Puis l'un d'entre eux parla.

"Morgan Stones, nous avons suivi tes activités et tes accomplissements scolaire. Es-tu conscient de tes dons?"

"Je suis touchée que les gens disent que je suis intelligente, pourquoi?" Ai-je répondu.

"Il y a quelques semaines un projet gouvernemental, nous sur lequel travaillons, le projet Carthage, a été piraté. Nous avons retracé l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur à l'Université de Paris et c'est partir de là que nous t'avons retrouvée."

"Y a-t-il un problème?" demandai-je.

"Il se pourrait, mais nous avons une proposition. Morgan, veux-tu devenir assistant pour l'un de nos programmeurs informatiques? Nous avons des systèmes très avancés et tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de choses."

"Ça a l'air cool, est-ce que ce sera après l'école?"

"En fait", l'autre gars a indiqué. "Nous aimerions te faire quitter l'école t'emmener à l'école et à l'étranger. Tu recevrais obtenir une très bonne éducation technique."

"Hors du pays! Mes parents sont-ils au courant?"

"Nous avons déjà reçu leur permission. Que dis-tu?"

À l'époque cette proposition semblait être un rêve, apprendre à travailler sur ordinateurs après en avoir été privée, faire des choses avec ce que je savais, et probablement être prise en charge par quelqu'un qui me comprendrait. Bien sûr, j'ai accepté. J'ai passé le reste de la journée ou préparer mes affaires et la nuit, ils sont venus me chercher. Nous sommes allés à l'aéroport et je me suis endormie dans l'avion.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, il faisait froid...très froid.

"Où sommes-nous?..." murmurais-je endormie.

Au Canada, au site du "Projet de Carthage. Tu vivras avec Waldo Schaeffer dans cette cabane. "J'ai bâillé et regardé les alentours. Nous étions sur une montagne, et le sol était couvert de neige. En face de nous il y avait une habitation a 3 étages avec de grandes fenêtres sur le devant. Nous avons marché jusqu'à une rampe sur le côté du bâtiment où la porte d'entrée était pour monter à l'étage. Un des hommes a frappé à la porte, et après une minute, une femme a ouvert. Elle était jeune et avait les cheveux roses.

"Albert, honnêtement, savez-vous quelle heure il est?" Dit-elle.

"Nous venons avec l'enfant. Où est Charlie? "L'homme à ma droite dit, j'ai deviné que son nom était Albert.

"Il travaille encore. Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas occupé si tard tous les soirs une fois que quelqu'un l'aidera..." Elle baissa les yeux vers moi. "Elle est si jeune."

"Oui, mais elle est capable. Sinon, nous aurions choisi quelqu'un d'autre."

"Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit." dit-elle, et les hommes se retirèrent. Puis elle me regarda. "Eh bien, entre, tu dois avoir froid." J'ai hoché la tête et je suis entrée. "J'ai fait du chocolat chaud, tu en veux?"

"...Oui s'il vous plaît." J'ai dit, ma voix n'avait qu'un petit son. La femme a souri, elle a versé un peu de chocolat chaud dans une tasse et elle s'est assise à la table de la cuisine, en m'indiquant de faire la même chose.

"Je m'appelle Anthea, tu seras logée ici avec moi et mon mari, Waldo, pendant que tu travailles avec lui."

"Je m'appelle Morgan Stones..." dis-je. J'ai pris une gorgée de chocolat chaud, cela m'a réchauffé. J'ai terminé rapidement la boisson et la fatigue a envahi mon corps.

"Tu dois être fatiguée, laisse-moi te montrer ta chambre. Tu pourra rencontrer Waldo dans la matinée." Anthea dit. J'ai hoché la tête et l'ai suivis vers ma nouvelle chambre. J'ai à peine enlevé mes chaussures avant de m'endormir.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée il faisait jour dans la pièce. J'ai regardé dehors, il faisait beau, tout était blanc à l'exception de pins immenses, et il y avait des montagnes au loin. Je suis allée dans mes bagages et j'ai mis une chemise noire à manches longues et un jean. Je suis descendue et j'ai vu Anthea qui faisait des œufs, il y avait aussi un homme, quelques années plus âgés qu'elle, assis, lisant un journal. Je me suis assise et j'ai pris une gorgée du jus d'orange qui était déjà à ma place.

"Bonjour." Dis-je. L'homme leva les yeux, comme s'il avait été trop absorbé par sa lecture pour remarquer que j'étais descendu.

"Bonjour Morgan, je m'appelle Waldo Schaeffer."

"Oh, je vais être votre assistante? Adjointe à faire je ne sais pas quoi exactement...?"

"Nous allons être responsables pour les programmes de base pour Carthage, ainsi pour que la bulle virtuelle sur le réseau qui va l'accueillir. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas faire des choses amusantes également."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est Carthage?" Demandai-je.

"C'est un projet visant à bloquer les communications ennemies, mais nous faisons aussi d'autres choses."

"Le petit déjeuner est servi!" S'écria Anthea. Elle posa des œufs en face de moi que te mangeais avec grand appétit car je n'avais pas dîné la veille et j'étais affamée.

Après mangé Waldo et moi nous sommes couverts et nous sommes sortis. Il y avait d'autre cabanes autres dans la distance, mais personne n'en a émergé.  
"Je ne savais pas que tu serais si jeune." Waldo dit. "Habituellement, je pars beaucoup plus tôt que cela, et je reviens très tard...mais je suppose qu'avec toi autour je vais devoir limiter mon temps de travail."

"Je suis désolée si je vous retiens." Dis-je.

"Non, non, c'est bon, Anthea m'a déjà donné envie d'arrêter de toute façon avec ces heures folles." Il rit. Nous avons marché vers le haut d'une colline jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à ce qui ressemblait à une porte de garage métallique énorme. Waldo a sorti une carte de sa poche et une carte numérisée sur un panneau sur le côté de la porte et elle s'ouvrit. On est arrivé et il y avait un énorme complexe avec des ordinateurs et des fils partout. Waldo se dirigea vers quelqu'un.

"C'est Morgan, elle est nouvelle, elle a besoin d'une carte d'identité."

"C'est vrai." Il a dit. "Viens." Il m'a emmené, me fit entrer dans une pièce à côté, me fit rester debout contre un mur, et m'a pris en photo, puis a branché la caméra à un ordinateur qui a imprimé une carte d'identité comme celle de Waldo. "Garde-la avec toi en tout temps, nous les renouvelons chaque année."

"Ok." J'ai dit, j'ai suivi Waldo dans son espace de travail.

"Pour l'instant, il te suffit de me regarder et d'apprendre. L'équipement et les programmes que j'utilise sont beaucoup plus avancés que tu n'en as jamais vu." Waldo dit.

Les semaines suivantes, je regardais Waldo pendant qu'il travaillait. J'ai appris les choses très rapidement, et je fis bientôt la programmation par moi-même. Nous avons bien travaillé ensemble et nous avons fait ce qui devait être fait pour la journée ou le mois très rapidement. Sur le côté, Waldo et moi faisions les choses supplémentaires, la plupart du temps, c'étaient des petites choses, comme un moyen plus efficace de faire quelque chose. Nous avions aussi un projet parallèle entièrement inspirée par l'un des amis de Waldo, David Blum. Il avait une vision non seulement d'être en mesure de manipuler le code à partir d'une interface d'ordinateur, mais en fait d'aller à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur comme une sorte d'entité virtuelle et de manipuler l'environnement d'un monde virtuel physiquement ainsi que l'utilisation d'une interface du lieu pour modifier la programmation. Environ trois ans plus tard, nous avons donné vie à sa vision.

"Je...Je pense que c'est fait!" M'écriai-je alors que Waldo regardait les lectures de données.

"Une seule chose reste à faire, tester avec un être humain." Il me regarda fixement à travers ses épaisses lunettes.

"Haha, ok Waldo, je vois le tableau. Je vais aller dans le scanner." Je me suis dirigée vers le scanner que nous avions construit dans le coin de notre laboratoire. En fait, il ressemblait beaucoup aux scanners à l'usine, il était juste un peu plus petit et plus large.

"Très bien. Virtualisation humaine, essai un." Waldo a appuyé sur la touche entrée et les portes du scanner se sont fermé. J'ai fermé les yeux et ... la sensation était incroyable. J'étais conscient d'être en des millions de pièces séparées, et puis j'étais entière tout à nouveau.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais sur une plate-forme carrée, d'environ 3 mètres de long de chaque côté. Sur le bord d'un côté il y avait un panneau translucide flottant avec statique. À l'intérieur de la plate-forme il y aurait une énorme, bulle transparente. L'extérieur ressemblait à une sorte d'océan et à une ville à l'envers. C'était le réseau. J'ai marché vers le panneau et j'ai lu les mots imprimés.

_Morgan, comment vas-tu?_

C'était un message de Waldo, c'est comme ça que nous avons communiqué entre le monde réel et Carthage jusqu'à ce que l'interphone soit développé. J'ai fait monter un clavier et à j'ai répondu.

_Oui, j'ai atterri sain et sauf, c'est fantastique!_

Après quelques secondes, j'ai eu sa réponse.

_C'est merveilleux, je sauvegarde les données et je te ramène maintenant._

J'ai vu un flash de lumière et j'étais de retour dans le scanner. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je suis tombé, à bout de souffle. Au cours de la virtualisation, l'air est aspiré hors de l'analyseur de manière à créer un vide et isoler le sujet. Ainsi, lors du retour, le sujet est à bout de souffle.

"Félicitations, Morgan. Tu es le premier être humain à poser le pied dans un univers virtuel." Waldo dit rayonnant quand je suis sorti.  
Quand je ne travaillais pas,j'apprenais des trucs d'agent secrets de quelques-uns des amis de Waldo. Certains m'ont appris des techniques de survie ou diverses formes d'arts martiaux et ils mont montré a utiliser des armes. Chez moi, j'étais plus proche d'Anthea. En fait, elle et moi étions beaucoup plus proches que ma mère et moi l'avions jamais été. Anthea était le seul lien que j'avais d'être une vraie adolescente au lieu d'une personne intelligente super agent secret. Toutes les deux semaines, nous allions en ville pour voir un film, déjeuner, ou faire du shopping. Nous venions pour le plaisir et pour oublier Carthage, au moins pour un petit moment. Waldo venait parfois avec nous, mais la plupart du temps il restait pour travailler sur une chose ou une autre. Waldo était un perfectionniste et il était obsédé par son travail.

En 1982, Waldo et Anthea ont eu un enfant. Une petite fille aux cheveux roses appelée Aelita. J'ai été choisie pour être sa marraine. J'avais 14 ans à l'époque. Waldo était un bon père, il a tout fait pour protéger Aelita, même si parfois il semblait qu'il la négligeait. Après la naissance d'Aelita, Waldo a voulu prendre quelques semaines de congé pour aider Anthea. Alors, il m'a laissée en charge du laboratoire pendant son absence.

C'est durant cette période que j'ai fait mon premier véritable exploit indépendant. J'ai créé la tour. Avant, quand pour consulter les données sur Carthage il y avait beaucoup de triage à faire, et les information étaient vraiment partout. J'ai eu cette idée de les centraliser dans une seule structure, et ensuite d'y mettre l'interface. J'ai choisi une tour parce que c'était juste une œuvre idéale d'art numérique. Bien sûr, ma création originale ne ressemble pas beaucoup à celles sur Lyoko, Waldo les a remaniées pour leur donner une meilleure apparence. Mais vous savez que la tour dans le secteur 5? C'est ma tour d'origine, elle a subi des rénovations, oui, mais c'est la mienne. Parce que le secteur 5 est juste un autre nom pour Carthage.

Je me souviens qu'un jour, David Blum est entré dans le laboratoire.

"Hé, quoi de neuf?" Il a demandé. J'ai levé les yeux de l'écran.

"Je finis juste la Tour. Il est très bien."

"Tu as grandi un peu depuis que tu es ici..." dit-il.

"Ouais...Je suppose, pourquoi?"

"Tu travailles ici depuis 4 ans, mais, as-tu jamais demandé pourquoi nous faisons tout cela?" David fit un geste vers les ordinateurs.

"Que voulez-vous dire? C'est pour bloquer les communications de l'ennemi." Ai-je répondu.

"Oh? Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous tellement concentrés sur le monde virtuel? Je suis assez certain que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous transformer en pixels pour bloquer les communications."

"Eh bien, c'était votre idée."

"Oui, mais notre attention s'est portée tout à fait sur le monde virtuel. Nous n'avons rien fait de ce qui a à voir avec les communications depuis des mois."  
"Alors, pensez-vous que les agents en charge cachet quelque chose? Ils sont corrompus?"

"Non, non, je ne dis pas cela. Je dis juste que...Garde tes yeux et tes oreilles ouverts, ok? Et ne prends pas les choses à leur valeur nominale. Tu es une fille intelligente, utilise ton bon sens." et avec cela, il est sorti. Je l'ai regardé en me demandant, ce qui l'avait? Pourquoi David agissait-il de façon bizarre?

Eh bien, il a continué à agir bizarrement, et cette attitude a gagné à d'autres personnes au cours des années suivantes. Les rumeurs ont commencé à apparaître tout autour de Carthage, tout le monde pensait que les agents en charge étaient corrompus, bien que les détails exacts de ce qu'ils faisaient pour corrompre le projet différaient. Certains pensaient que Carthage allait être utilisé pour quelque sorte de voyage dans le temps, tandis que d'autres étaient certains qu'il allait être utilisé comme un canon provoquant de grande mort, d'autres encore pensaient qu'il pourrait être encore utilisé pour bloquer les communications, mais pas seulement les communications ennemies, ils bloquaient toutes les communication et déclareraient la dictature. Les rumeurs n'étaient pas perdues sur Waldo et moi, bien que nous n'en parlons jamais, nous écoutions et poursuivions notre travail. Cependant, nous avons commencé à devenir plus prudents quant à nos conclusions. Nous sauvegardions tout ce que nous faisions fait sur des disques et nous ne laissions presque rien sur le disque dur.

La paranoïa attaquait tout le monde, et un par un ils partaient. David fut l'un des premiers à partir. Nous sommes restés tout le temps cependant. Aelita était très jeune et on ne voulait pas la soumettre au stress déjà fuite. Il s'avère que nous n'avons pas pu la protéger longtemps. Nous avons fini par nous enfuir de toute façon...mais avant cela, nous avons eu une excellente journée. Personnellement, je le marque comme le dernier jour de mon enfance, Noël de 1987. Techniquement, le dernier jour de mon enfance avait été l'année précédente, le jour de mes 18 ans, mais je voulais dire que ce Noël était le dernier jour où mon innocence est resté intacte...

"Hey, avez-vous pensez à acheter un cadeau à Aelita?" J'ai demandé à Waldo, qui, soit dit en passant, travaillait encore sur son ordinateur à la maison, la veille de Noël.

"Oh...uh..."

"Hé, je vais aller en ville et acheter quelque chose. Ce sera de nous tous." Waldo hocha la tête et me tendit 10 Loonies, puis revint à la dactylographie. Je descendis de la montagne pour aller en ville. J'ai cherché quelque chose qu'Aelita voudrais...une poupée ou autre chose? J'ai trouvé une jolie petite poupée aux cheveux violet elfe avec une tenue soignée au mont-de-piété. J'ai aussi trouvé une belle chemise pour Anthea et une boîte de biscuits gourmets pour Waldo.

Au moment où je suis rentrée à la maison, Anthea terminais le dîner. Nous avons mangé un grand dîner et ensuite nous nous sommes réunis autour du piano. Waldo nous a joué des chants de Noël et Aelita a chanté. Elle avait une voix comme un ange...Après avoir chanté pendant une heure environ Aelita au insisté pour que nous ouvrions les cadeaux. Aelita était ravie de la poupée que Waldo a nommé, Mister Puck, cela signifiait lutin. Une amie de Waldo a pris une photo de nous quatre avec un de ces vieux appareils Polaroid...C'est une photo que j'ai toujours garder avec moi jusqu'à ce jour...

Cette nuit-là les hommes en noir ont kidnappé Anthea. J'ai...J'ai essayé de courir après le camion...mais il était trop rapide. Elle était...comme une mère pour moi, mieux encore...Anthea avait pris soin de moi plus que ma mère l'avait jamais fait...Nous sommes partis pour Paris dans l'heure. Waldo m'avait donné le choix d'aller avec lui ou de rester. Il a été très clair pour moi. Ce qu'il faisait était illégal, que je serais considéré comme un hors la loi, et une cible. Je n'ai même pas envisagé de rester, cependant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma famille...Aelita...elle avait déjà perdu sa mère. Elle n'était pas sur le point de me perdre aussi.

Nous avons tous changé de nom de famille et avons pris le nom de Hopper, nom de jeune fille d'Anthea, en son honneur. Waldo a pris son deuxième prénom, Franz, comme prénom. Pour prénom, j'ai pris un anagramme de Aelita, "Taelia." Aelita a gardé son nom d'abord, elle n'avait pas participé directement à Carthage, et elle était moins susceptible d'être recherchée spécifiquement. J'ai coupé mes cheveux et les ai teints pour ressembler davantage à Aelita afin que nous puissions passer pour membre de la même famille, et j'ai complètement changé mon style. Nous nous sommes forgés des documents juridiques, et avons réduit à néant notre ancienne existence. Certains des amis de David nous ont installés dans une maison cachée dans la forêt de Boulogne Billancourt et nous avons utilisé une usine automobile abandonnée comme espace de travail. Franz avait un plan. Nous allions construire un super-ordinateur et créer un programme qui permettrait de détruire Carthage.

J'ai dit à Franz que nous étions près d'une ancienne école où j'étais allée à l'Académie Kadic. Il a obtenu un emploi là-bas en tant que professeur de sciences. Nous avions besoin d'avoir un revenu pour financer notre projet. En attendant, je pris soin d'Aelita, je la scolarisais à la maison, cuisinais, jouais avec elle et, fondamentalement, pris le rôle d'une mère...

Aelita avait ce lapin en peluche nommé Bianca, elle prétendait que Bianca et Mister Puck étaient mariés, et qu'ils avaient deux enfants nommés Xavier et Amanda. Un jour, elle a commencé à jouer avec eux étrangement.

"Hey Aelita, que fais-tu? Où est Bianca?" Demandai-je. Au lieu de répondre, elle a empoigné Mister Puck, Xavier, et Amanda, couru à l'étage, et les a poussés sous son lit.

"Bianca a été emportée par des hommes mauvais...alors Mister Puck a pris Xavier et Amanda sous le lit de sorte que les hommes mauvais ne puisse pas les enlever aussi." Aelita dit.

"Oh...Aelita..." Je lui ai donné un câlin.

"...Elle me manque..."

"A nous tous..."

Quand je ne prenais pas soin d'Aelita, j'aidais Franz à construire le Supercalculateur. Le matériel était effectivement plus difficile à traiter que le logiciel, car aucun de nous n'avait d'expérience dans la construction d'objets. Mais nous étions tous les deux intelligents, et nous y sommes arrivés. Quand ce fut fait, nous avons commencé à travailler sur Xana. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi nous avons nommé Xana, c'est tout simplement parce que je pensais que c'était un nom cool, même pour Lyoko, et rien d'autre, et pour l'œil de Xana, c'est Franz qui y a pensé.

J'ai parlé à Xana. Il...il était agréable au début, comme un frère. Je lui parlais et il répondait par les messages texte. Franz était impatient se tenait près de l'ordinateur, demandait sa chaise. Ce que Franz n'a jamais vraiment compris, c'est que Xana effectivement émulait l'émotion humaine. Il voulait bien nous aider à vaincre Carthage, mais il voulait être traité comme une personne, pas seulement comme une possession dont la seule raison d'exister est d'obéir aux ordres.

Nous avons également travaillé sur Lyoko, un monde virtuel dans lequel Xana vivait qui engloberait Carthage sur le réseau et, finalement, permettrait Xana de le détruire. Franz m'a mis en charge du processus de virtualisation, puisque nous l'avons fait auparavant. J'ai ajouté une nouvelle étape au processus, les scanners, qui non seulement analyseraient votre apparence physique, mais aussi serait capables de saisir vos désirs subconscients et de créer une tenue, une arme, et des pouvoirs pour vous. Franz a critiqué mon idée, il a dit que c'était une affaire sérieuse que je transformais trop en jeu vidéo. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait besoin de relaxer un peu. Néanmoins, quand il s'est scanné il a choisi de ne pas utiliser ce programme en particulier, de sorte qu'il a été virtualisée avec une collection de lampes. Franz a dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec de telles absurdités, mais je me doutais bien qu'il craignait de voir cd que son subconscient ferait de lui.

6 juin 1994. J'avais 26 ans, Aelita avait 12 ans. Franz venait de la maison de Kadic et nous mangions quelque chose avant de nous remettre au travail sur les scanners. Aujourd'hui nous étions enfin prêts à les tester à nouveau sur un sujet humain. Le sujet du test étant moi bien sûr, j'ai toujours été le cobaye. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous mangions quand Aelita entra, elle semblait bouleversée.

"Papa...Je vais dans ma chambre." Dit-elle, puis elle monta les escaliers. Franz le suivie des yeux.

"Je vais prendre soin d'elle." J'ai dit, et je suis allée dans la chambre d'Aelita. Elle était blottie dans un coin avec M. Puck, bouleversée, mais elle ne pleurait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"...Les enfants, tous se moquent de moi, et mes cheveux. Je suis un monstre." Elle murmura.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tes cheveux sont magnifiques...ce sont les cheveux de ta mère, et tu dois le porter avec fierté," J'ai dit, Aelita me sourit faiblement.  
Un claquement de porte de voiture.

"Étrange, les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de nous rendre visite..." Aelita dit.

"Non, en effet..." J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, une camionnette noire. C'étaient les Hommes en Noir. "Aelita, ce sont les Hommes en Noir." Je lui ai dit. Nous l'avions préparée pour cela, parce que nous étions sûrs qu'ils viendraient tôt ou tard. J'ai attrapé la main d'Aelita et j'ai couru avec elle vers la cour, par la porte secrète et dans les égouts.

"Franz, continue!" J'ai crié. "Ils nous rattrapent!" Et ils le faisaient...en fait, ils ont pris Franz. Je fis volte-face juste à temps pour les voir faire.

"...Papa?"

"XANA. À L'AIDE FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE!" J'ai crié. Je courais droit vers les agents. Il y eut un flash de lumière.

Xana avait lancé un retour vers le passé, mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir à l'époque, puisque Franz et mois n'avions pas encore été numérisés. Xana m'en informa cependant, par courrier électronique, et puisque Franz devait me virtualiser ce jour-là de toute façon, nous avons agi comme prévu.  
Sur Lyoko...j'avais la même apparence que j'avais eu lors de ma première virtualisation. Mes cheveux étaient noirs et longs, et j'avais 13 ans à nouveau, tout comme la première fois. J'avais un costume noir avec une légère armure d'argent faite avec des panneaux de couleurs néon bleus. Mon arme était une hampe qui avait les mêmes couleurs que ma tenue et qui lançait des éclairs bleus. Je pouvait me transformer moi-même en un éclair et passer à travers le sol, ainsi qu'exercer un contrôle limité de la programmation du Supercalculateur.

"Xana, tu es là-bas?" Demandai-je.

_"Oui...mais je n'ai toujours pas la force d'apparaître sous une forme physique."_ J'ai sauté. Xana n'avait pas été jusqu'à présent en mesure de parler il ne répondait que pas texte.

"Xana...tu as une voix..."

_"Oui, je suppose. L'énergie du retour dans le temps m'a donné une voix."_ Xana dit.

"L'énergie? Que veux-tu dire?"

_"Les retours dans le temps ajoutent des qubits au superordinateur, en ils doublent sa puissance et, par extension, la mienne."_

"C'est génial! Ça...Ça va économiser beaucoup de temps!"

_"Tu n'auras pas besoin de gagner de temps. Tu peux revivre le même jour à plusieurs reprises. Tout ce qui est sauvegardé dans l'ordinateur sera préservé, y compris ta mémoire."_

"Nous allons scanner Franz."

_"Oui...Les Hommes en Noir seront ici à 17h47. Sois ici pour lancer le retour dans le temps."_

Je me suis de-virtualisée et je suis montée pour voir Franz. Quand il m'a vue, il a sur sauté.

"Quoi?" Je lui ai demandé. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que ma voix était plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. "Franz...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Il me tendit un miroir et j'ai crié. "FRANZ. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE RESSEMBLE À UNE COLLÈGIENNE?"

"Calme-toi Taelia, une erreur s'est produite. Je vais lancer un scan et nous allons le corriger. "Franz dit. Je suis redescendue. J'avais exactement la même apparence que j'avais a 13 ans, et mes vêtements étaient énormes sur moi. Il s'avère que Franz m'avait donné les données de la virtualisation d'origine, de retour à Carthage, pour me permettre de travailler. Puisque le Supercalculateur avait mes données, il se souvenait des données de ma constitution physique et quand il a vu que j'étais plus grands, il a réalisé l'erreur, et il l'a corrigée. De façon définitive. Je n'ai pas vieilli d'un jour depuis. C'est bizarre, la plupart des femmes considèrent la jeunesse éternelle une bénédiction...mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. C'est plutôt un handicap.

Les prochaines sept années et demie de ma vie ont été vécues en une seule journée. Franz a résolu le problème avec les scanners et s'est numérisé, puis il a continué à travailler sur Lyoko. Nous avions à présent tout le temps nécessaire et toutes les erreurs que nous faisions pouvaient être rectifiées. Chaque jour, je portais une des tenues d'Aelita, puisque nous avions à peu près environ la même taille. Franz et moi travaillons dans le laboratoire toute la journée, et Franz n'allait pas à l'école. Cela l'aurait sans doute rendu fou...uh...plus fou, s'il y était allé. Franz devenait un peu plus paranoïaque tous les jours. Il en était arrivé au point où il en était sûr, que les agents feraient quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci, ils trouveraient l'usine et le tuerait sur place. Je m'inquiétais pour lui...

Xana a également commencé à montré un...un comportement troublant. Avec chaque retour, il devenait plus intelligent et plus puissant, ce qui était super, mais...La relation entre Franz et Xana était devenue...tendue. Xana était fatigué d'être traité comme une machine qui devait suivre les ordres sans les mettre en cause. Entre eux deux il y avait des discussions hostiles que je devais interrompre. Puis Xana a atteint le point où il se taisait, il ne faisait que ce qu'il devait et il me répondait que par de brèves déclarations, mais ces déclarations étaient remplies de rancune...cela me faisait peur.

Cependant, ce n'est qu'autour de Franz qu'il agissait ainsi. Quand nous étions seuls, nous entrions dans de profondes conversations philosophiques sur la psychologie humaine, le libre arbitre et autres. Parfois, c'était assez déprimant...

Puis vint le jour où nous avons terminé. Le jour où Xana a finalement été assez puissant pour détruire Carthage facilement. Nous avons passé toute la journée en préparation. Franz a acheté un casier de gare pour mettre son journal vidéo, puis il pris la clé et la cacha dans la tenue de Mister Puck. J'ai acheté une chemise rose foncé et un jean, et je me suis fait coupée et teindre les cheveux pour ressembler le plus possible à Aelita. Nous avions un plan, je devais m'occuper des hommes en noir, les distraire, et leur faire perdre notre trace, puis je devais revenir et aller à Lyoko où Franz et Aelita m'attendraient. Après cela, eh bien, nous verrions comment les choses se passaient et nous agirions en conséquence. Certes, j'étais nerveuse de laisser Franz et Xana seuls. J'espérais qu'Aelita serait capable de les empêcher de se quereller dans le peu de temps qu'il me faudrait avant de revenir.

Eh bien, il s'avère qu'il me fallut très longtemps pour revenir, trois ans en fait...La camionnette s'est arrêtée et les agents sont sortis, armés de fusils.

"Vous arrivez trop tard, vous savez. Papa est parti depuis longtemps." J'ai dit dans ma meilleure impression d'Aelita. Je n'ai pas eu à essayer trop dure, cependant, ces agents n'avait pas vu Aelita depuis qu'elle avait 5 ans.

"Si nous avons l'enfant nous pouvons la prendre en otage." L'un d'eux a marmonné. Cela avait marché, ils pensaient que j'étais Aelita. J'ai couru pendant une longue période après cela. Je pensais qu'ils abandonnaient après quelques heures, une journée ou deux tout au plus. Non. Ils m'ont pourchassée pendant un an et demi avant de finalement m'attraper.

Je me suis effondrée sur le sol, complètement épuisée. L'un des agents mis un pied sur mon dos et un pistolet à ma tête.

"Tu as été bien embêtante Schaeffer, mais bientôt nous serons débarrassés de toi, et ton père est te suivra." Il me pris par le col et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Attends...tu n'es pas Aelita. Tu es Morgan. Oh, oh c'est beaucoup mieux. Tu viens avec nous, mademoiselle." Sur ce, il m'a jetée à l'arrière de la camionnette et nous sommes repartis.

"C'est Morgan, elle était l'aide de Waldo, tu te souviens d'elle?"

"Oh, oui. Je parie qu'elle sait toutes sortes de choses."

"Exactement ce que je pensais."

Ils m'ont conduit dans une prison et m'ont enfermée dans une cellule, seule. J'étais trop fatiguée pour me battre. Ils m'ont à peine nourrie, et m'ont constamment soumis à des interrogatoires ou ils me torturaient, pire que tout, ils m'ont tout pris. Certes, je n'avais pas grand chose, mais j'avais un petit pistolet, et une photo d'Aelita, de Franz, d'Anthea, à la quelle je tenais beaucoup...

"Tu ne vas toujours pas parler, hein?" L'interrogateur dit.

"Je vous l'ai dit. Je n'ai aucune idée où est Waldo. Je ne sais pas comment vaincre Xana. Je n'ai rien à vous dire." Elle m'a attrapée par la gorge et m'a projetée contre le mur, saisissant mon pistolet avec son autre main.

"Je vais te tuer tout de suite. Parle." Je me suis débattue dans un excès d'adrénaline, j'ai saisi le fusil et je me suis mis à courir...mon esprit est confus sur la suite des événements. Il y avait des cris et des coups de feu et de la douleur. Je ne pouvais pas dire si ça venait de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est, qu'après 6 mois de prison, j'étais libre.

Quand je suis sortie de ma torpeur, j'étais dans une ruelle...et je me sentais très mal. J'étais dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, et il y avait un bar à côté.

"...Bien sûr, un verre me ferait du bien." Marmonnai-je à moi-même, et je suis entrée. Il faisait nuit, et li y avait beaucoup de monde. Je me suis traînée jusqu'au bar et je me suis assise. Puis j'ai réalisé que...J'avais toujours le corps d'une jeune de 13 ans, et aucun faux papiers légaux à montrer. Je ne pouvais rien acheter ici.

"Eh bien...tu as l'air d'une épave." Dit quelqu'un assis à côté de moi. J'ai regardé la personne en question.

"Je ne parlerais pas. Avez-vous regardé dans un miroir récemment." Ai-je répondu. Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé, apparemment, cette personne était une habituée, ou peut-être avait-elle a juste une réputation de ne pas prendre les critiques à la légères. Elle était pleine de cicatrices, et je parie qu'elles ne résultaient pas toutes accidents de jardinage. Tout le monde semblait s'attendra à une bagarre, et si tel était le cas, j'étais prête. Elle pouvait avoir l'air coriace, mais j'avais reçu une formation d'agent secret...Je pourrais facilement l'assommer. Sauf qu'au lieu de commencé un combat, elle a éclaté de rire.

"HAHAHA! Tu es bien, toi. Hé barman, une tournée pour moi et mon ami." Dit-elle, le barman me regarda.

"Feather, uh, votre amie ici ne semble pas avoir l'âge légal." Le barman a été interrompu par un grognement presque bestial de la femme assise à côté de moi.

"...Tout de suite." Le barman nous a versé deux bières, et la femme à côté de moi lui jeta un peu d'argent...je pense des dollars, l'argent américain.

"Alors, vous vous appelez Feather?" Demandai-je. Elle prit une énorme gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

"Ouais, c'est moi. Feather Pandora Shade, et vous?"

"Morgan-OH, non, uh...je veux dire...Taelia." J'avais été en la prison si longtemps, et les gens là-bas n'avaient cessé de m'appeler Morgan, à tel point que j'en avais de me faire Taelia. J'ai regardé la table et j'ai prit un verre.

"Alors c'est Morgan ou Taelia?" Feather demandé.

"Uh ... en public, c'est Taelia. S'il n'y avait que nous deux...Morgan." Marmonnais-je, elle me regarda de plus près.

"Oh. OH. Tu es Morgan, Morgan Stones, n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi?" Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

"Oui, oui, tu as travaillé avec Waldo pour Carthage."

"Comment sais-tu cela?" Balbutiai-je, en reculant, elle eut un petit rire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Carthage a profité de moi aussi. Ils ont testé quelque chose de supersoldier sur moi, et m'ont dit que je devais te retrouver, toi et Waldo. Ils ont dit que tu représentais une sorte de menace. Tu n'as pourtant l'air de rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne les ai pas laissé pas me dire que faire. J'ai détruit leur laboratoire tout complètement."

"Ah..." J'ai pris une autre gorgée. "Eh bien merci, je suppose...de ne pas m'avoir tué."

"Tu veux venir chez moi?" Feather dit.

"Huh?"  
"Tu es toujours en fuite, je constate, mais tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que tu fais. Je peux t'apprendre à survivre." J'ai réflecti pendant une seconde.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas fait un millier d'autres choses folles ces derniers temps. "J'ai bu le reste de la bière. "Allons-y." Feather bu le reste de sa bière, aussi. Nous avons pris sa voiture et nous sommes parties.

J'ai passé suivante avec elle dans sa cabine. Elle m'a donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre, aussi bien en le matériel qu'en connaissances. Elle est devenue mon mentor et m'a tout appris pour survivre. Quelqu'un pourrait me déposer au milieu de l'océan Pacifique que je pourrais revenir une semaine plus tard pour leur botter le postérieur pour avoir essayé quelque chose comme ça. Tendance à la violence, je sais. Je l'ai acquise au contrait de Feather, la paranoïa aussi, ou...plutôt davantage de paranoïa. Nous avons mené une vie intéressante, toutes les deux. Nous chassions du gibier, parfois, pour les repas, c'était amusant.

Finalement, je suis rentrée à Paris, il y avait si peu d'agents que j'ai pu retourner à l'usine. Le Supercalculateur avait été désactivé, donc je l'ai rallumé. Je devais vérifier si Franz et Aelita étaient réellement vivants. Ils l'étaient...mais ils avaient été attaqués par Xana. Comme je le craignais, laissant Franz et Xana seuls n'avait pas été une bonne idée...

Je me suis virtualisée et organisée de manière à voir Xana en personne. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en trois ans. J'ai essayé de les mettre d'accord...que Franz voie que Lyoko appartenait à Xana autant qu'à lui. Xana avait toujours été disposé à partager...ce n'est que lorsque Franz a réclamé toute propriété que Xana s'est mis en colère, et quand Xana a frappé Franz, je me suis fâchée et j'ai riposté.

"Oh...Je vois...vous les humains...vous êtes tous pareils." Xana dit. Il la vie d'Aelita. Franz essaya de la ranimer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire grand chose Xana l'avait capturé. J'ai agi rapidement, en saisissant Aelita et en la jetant dans la tour de Carthage. Oui, nous étions à Carthage. Il se trouve que Xana avait pris le contrôle de Carthage, plutôt que de la détruire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réarrangé la programmation de toutes les tours sur Lyoko, de sorte que Xana et sa créature ne pourrait jamais y intervenir. Elles seraient un havre de paix. Vous voyez l'aura bleue autour des tours quand elles sont désactivées? C'est la manifestation physique de mon programme de protection.

"Considère ta famille MORTE, tu m'entends, ils sont morts!" ...C'est la dernière chose que Xana m'a dit avant de me devirtualisée. Je suis tombée du scanner, complètement épuisée.

Le petit frère que je connaissais était mort, et la créature qui l'avait remplacé était un programme informatique sans merci, pleine de rancune contre l'humanité. Réflexion faites, le fait qu'il m'avait simplement devirtualisée quand il aurait tout aussi bien pu me tuer montrait une certaine pitié, quelque humanité...Pourtant, j'étais sûr à ce point que, si rien n'était fait, Xana ne se contenterait pas de tuer Franz et Aelita, mais il détruirait toute la race humaine. Afin d'empêcher cette catastrophe j'ai éteint le Supercalculateur, et me suis cachée à nouveau.

Je suis retournée vivre avec Feather encore, car elle était la seule amie au monde que j'avais à ce moment-là. Je devais récupérer et me regrouper, de trouver un moyen de me protéger au cas ou Xana s'échappait et devenait une menace. Ensemble, nous avons développé ce que je considère mon arme personnelle, le pistolet emp. L'arme elle-même n'est pas particulièrement spécial à l'exception du fait que la poignée est faite en caoutchouc. Les balles par contre, pourraient être considérées comme le type le plus dangereux de balle jamais conçu. Elles marchaient en annulant les champs électromagnétiques et associés à la cible, et puisque le cœur et l'esprit de l'homme fonctionnent avec des impulsions électriques, un coup de feu qui serait normalement relativement inoffensif devient mortel. Bien que tirer sur un être humain n'avait jamais été l'intention. Xana marche à l'électricité. Ils étaient censés neutraliser les attaques qu'il pourrait faire.

Nous étions les partenaires parfaites, Feather et moi. J'avais les connaissances de l'électronique, et elle était experte en armement. J'ai encore mon fusil emp avec moi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les balles ne sont pas chargées. Pour le moment ce ne sont que des morceaux de métal inoffensifs.  
Au cours des six années suivantes, et j'allais et venais de la cabine de Feather comme il me plaisait. Quand je sortais, je voyais le monde. Je suis allée dans presque tous les pays...sauf en France. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à retourner là-bas. Feather et moi essayions d'agir comme des gens normaux, pour une fois.

Un éclair de lumière, et je me suis réveillée.

"Hey...Feather, n'étions-nous pas entraîne de chasser?" Demandai-je, jetant les couvertures de mon lit.

"Hn? J'ai l'intention d'aller à la chasse aujourd'hui, si c'est ce que tu veux dire," Feather répondit. Je l'ai regardée, elle regroupait les quelques articles dont nous aurions besoin pour chasser des élans ou d'autre animaux. Mais, elle avait déjà fini. Déjà-vu...ou un retour vers le passé? Tout s'est produit comme la première fois. Pas de doute, c'était un retour dans le temps. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, parce que je savais ce que cela signifiait. À moins que quelqu'un d'autre naît créé exactement le même programme que Franz, le Supercalculateur était allumé. Bientôt il m'était impossible d'ignorer les allers retours.

À contrecœur, je suis retournée à Paris. Je me suis inscrite à Kadic, pour avoir un endroit où rester. C'était très différent, mais les bâtiments et autres choses étaient les mêmes. M. Delmas était le directeur, tant mieux pour lui. Il ne m'a pas reconnu cependant, pas que je m'attende à ce qu'il le fasse j'avais beaucoup changé...depuis la première fois j'étais allée à Kadic.

Je me suis assise sur un banc et j'ai lu un livre. Si le Supercalculateur était vraiment en marche, quelque chose allait arriver tôt ou tard.

"Salut Ae-uh, je veux dire Taelia. Mes amis et moi, nous, uh, avons l'impression que nous te connaissons, comme si nous t'avons déjà vu rencontrée." J'ai levé les yeux. Un garçon vêtu de violet et dont les cheveux étaient hérissés, un type brun habillé en vert et un ringard avec un col roulé bleu était venus jusqu'à moi. Celui vêtu en violet qui avait parlé.

"Allez, vous n'êtes pas très originaux." J'ai dit sans réfléchir. C'était une de ces situations où je devais créer un personnage, rapidement. Je pensais que me draguaient.

"Hey, qui a dit que je voulais te faire du plot. Je viens simplement faire la conversation." Dit le gars en violet. Oui, parce que dire ces lignes ne ressemble pas, DU TOUT, à du dragage. "Au fait, est-ce que le monde virtuel ou Krabbes ou des monstres qui bourdonnent te dit quelque chose?" Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu, pas assez pour qu'ils le remarquent. Monde virtuel? Lyoko? Était-ce si facile de comprendre que j'étais connectée, ou étais-je simplement paranoïaque, comme toujours.

"Oui, cela signifie que je ferais mieux de me déplacer..." dis-je en me levant. Peut-être c'était une erreur d'être revenue...

"Attends une minute, ne pars pas." Le gars blond au col roulé dit. "D'où es-tu? As-tu une famille?"

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler." J'ai dit, puis rapidement je suis partie. Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si intéressés? Il se peur qu'ils essayaient d'être aimable, je ne verrais pas la différence. Il y avait si longtemps que j'avais eu des amis normaux...si tant est que j'en avais jamais eu. La façon dont ils me regardaient, surtout le petit ringard...Je secouais la tête. Je devais me concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir, et découvrir ce que Xana faisait.  
Pendant les cours de mathématiques et le déjeuner je me suis assise à l'écart et j'ai écouté les trois d'entre eux et une autre fille qui était avec eux. Ils ont beaucoup mentionné Xana et Lyoko. Ils savaient...J'irais à l'usine dans la nuit pour le vérifier.

J'emballais quelques chemises dans une valise quand le garçon au col roulé est entré.

"Aelita, écoute-moi, Xana a lancé un nouveau virus!" Dit-il. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour ne pas réagir. Que faisaient ces jeunes exactement avec Xana, et Aelita, il m'a appelée Aelita? Elle était morte...est morte. "Il a réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'armure du samouraï. Tu es son pire ennemi, il est après toi! Tu n'as pas le choix que tu dois absolument te cacher." Eh bien, il avait raison à ce sujet, nous étions ennemis...Je suppose, mais j'étais cachée depuis les 6 dernières années, ce n'était pas la réponse, pas cette fois.

"Eh bien, comme un baratin c'est beaucoup plus original que celui que ton ami a essayé." J'ai dit, en gardant mon personnage.

"Aelita, s'il te plaît écoute-moi. C'est certainement la matérialisation qui t'a donné de l'amnésie. Le choc t'a fait perdre la mémoire." Quoi? "Mais tu dois me faire confiance. Tu le dois Aelita!" Il me prit par les épaules et il a commencé à me secouer. Il me fallut beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas le jeter contre le mur, cela m'aurait forcée à abandonner mon incognito. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je devais me laisser faire.

"Hey, lache-moi!" Je l'ai repoussé. "Je n'ai confiance en personne, qui agit comme un fou!"  
J'ai entendu un bruit du bout du couloir, et il se rapprochait. Un costume de samouraï avec de la fumée noire est entré.

"Xana...qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Murmurai-je.

"Non Xana. Tu ne l'aurais pas, je ne te laisserai pas faire, tu m'entends?"

Nous nous sommes écartés car le samouraï avait tiré son épée dans notre direction. Nous avons couru vers le couloir, loin de Xana, et dans la salle de gym. Je pense que Xana était aussi surpris de me voir que j'étais de le voir. Et je le connaissais, il était beaucoup plus rapide et plus fort qu'il ne nous montrait...Il se contrôlait? Pour moi? Il ne voulait pas vraiment me tuer, il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était juste un avertissement...pars, va-t-en. D'autant plus que quand nous sommes entrés dans les égouts, il a cessé de nous pour chasser.

Le garçon m'a emmenée à l'usine...il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été ici peu de choses avaient. Elle avait juste vieille. Le Supercalculateur était en marche en effet. Cet idiot...mais, le fait qu'il était en mesure de comprendre comment l'utiliser sans aucune instruction préalable disait quelque chose sur ses capacités. Il m'a dit que j'avais habité sur Lyoko et que je souffrais d'amnésie...Peut-être avait-il trouvé quelque chose sur Aelita et il pensait que c'était moi...c'était triste...

"Alors ce gars Xana vit sur Lyoko aussi?" Ai-je demandé, tout à fait innocemment.

"Oui, il en a le contrôle." Il est chez lui...ils ont essayé de le chasser aussi, mais à ce stade, c'était nécessaire de le faire. Je me sentais mal pour Xana...

"Eh bien, si c'est si dangereux, pourquoi ne fermes-tu pas Lyoko." Oui, c'était la meilleure option. Si ces gens essayaient vraiment de vaincre Xana... ça ne finirait pas bien pour tout le monde. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de le fermer, et il l'a presque fait, mais c'est alors ses amis sont arrivés. Ils l'ont convaincu de ne rien faire...alors je suis partie et j'ai appelé David Blum, vous vous souvenez de lui? Il était dans la région à l'époque. Il s'est habillé comme un agent de police et est venu ici. Nous allions prendre l'affaire en main nous-mêmes, mais les policiers qui se trouvaient à Kadic, et le directeur nous ont repérés, et nous ont demandé que ce que nous faisions. Ils ont insisté pour venir avec nous. Je les ai emmenés à l'usine, en comptant sur le fait que le gars qui contrôlait de l'ordinateur aurait l'intelligence de lancer un retour vers le passé. Il l'a fait.

Je les ai entendus parler d'arrêter l'attaque de Xana et j'ai décidé de les laisser se battre. Ils semblaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient...je suppose. Je ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec le Supercalculateur...il causait trop de douleur.

Je suis retournée à la cabine de Feather et j'ai trouvé une note des Hommes en Noir qui disaient avoir pris Feather. Et que si je voulais vivre, je devais me rendre. Je voulais abandonner à ce moment-là, vraiment, mais je savais Feather ne voudrait pas que je me sacrifie pour elle, et qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même...Je suis donc allée dans la forêt. J'ai réfléchi pendant quelque temps sur le sens de la vie, de la famille et de la séparation. Je suis venue à une décision, une détermination, si vous voulez. Je voulais retrouver mes parents, mes parents biologiques, juste pour les voir avant que la situation se détériore, avant que je ne sois pas plus ici pour les voir...

Eh bien, c'est mon arrêt. J'ai retrouvé mes parents, ils vivent à quelques pâtés de maisons. Je ne vais pas leur dire qui je suis, ils ne me croiraient pas. Je suis censée avoir une trentaine d'années, vous vous souvenez? Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. C'est agréable de savoir que quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé. Bien que je pourrais mentir, toute ces épreuves d'une vie m'ont laissé un peu folle, et mon histoire peut sembler farfelue. Eh bien, croyez ce que vous voudrez de moi, mais ne venez pas me chercher. Vous ne me trouverez pas…

Au revoir.

* * *

**Critique le fic s'il vous plait**


End file.
